Tristan Boots
Tristan Boots is 2015-introduced and an alll-around character created by Kayjay1025. He is part of The Princess on the Glass Hill as the next Boots. He is on the Rebel Side because he doesn't want to farm all his life and he wants to be taken seriously. Character Personality Tristan Boots is a shy boy who has many doubts about his destiny, so he became a rebel. Some people don't that his seriously under the Headmaster's command, the Headmaster did this because he wanted Tristan to follow his destiny. He is always careful, and most of the time he wonders about the world around him. He is very patient and sometimes is picky. Outside of his shell, Tristan is an awesome skate border and has a brave personality, along with the talent of sword fighting. He has always been a leader, when he was a little prince he would boss around the royal guards and pretend he was in a battle protecting his kingdom from evil, giant, spiders. He is kind and loyal. He is very good with animals, but mostly dogs. Tristan always is careful about who he trusts, but once someone gets to know him he is very kind. He is sometimes can be funny, but not always, here is one of his jokes Knock knock who's there boo boo who? Don't cry it's only a knock knock joke." not to that funny but that's Okay. He is trueful and very friendly when you get to know him. He almost never tells lies. All his life he has been looking for the perfect girl, but in the end he fell in love with his fairytale princess, Hillary Glass. That made him think that sometimes destined love is good. Appearance Tristan has brown shaggy hair and green blue eyes. He also has light skin, a strong body, and he is a little short for his age. Fairy Tale How the Story goes Coming Soon... How Tristan comes in When the Princess married Boots, they had a baby, that they named Tristan. See the rest in the History section of "Family" Relationships Family History When the Princess and Boots married, they had a son, Tristan Boots III. A few months later, when the Princess was expecting another baby, and it was predicted to be a girl, she and Boots divorced in case the children wanted to follow their destiny, which neither of them did. So they divorced, and Hillary Glass was bornWhen the Princess and Boots married, they had a son, Tristan Boots III. A few months later, when the Princess was expecting another baby, and it was predicted to be a girl, she and Boots divorced in case the children wanted to follow their destiny, which neither of them did. So they divorced, and Hillary Glass was born. Family Tristan's mom is the Princess, but he was raised by his dad, Boots. His sister is Hillary Glass. He also has two first cousins. Friends He has many friends like Dexter Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington II, and Hillary Glass is his friend. Pet During the second year Animal Call, Tristan got a horse that he turned into a pegasus that he named Golden Wings. Romance All Tristan's life he thought that his destined Princess, Hillary Glass wasn't perfect for him, but after all the years of knowing her they found love. Outfits ''Coming Soon... School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Beast Training & Care '''2nd Period: '''Dragon Slaying '''3rd Period: '''Environmental Magic '''4th Period: '''Kingdom Management '''5th Period: '''Grimmnasics '''6th Period: '''Hero Training Trivia * His favorite food is apples Quotes Notes * He was shipped with Hillary Glass because Shiplover101 wanted fairy badly Gallery Tristan Boots (Basic).jpeg Category:The Princess on the Glass Hill Category:Males Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Royalty Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Characters